Second Generation
by Je-Dormir
Summary: A cliche story about the avengers' kids coming together to save the world. pairings are TO/JF SR/NR, CB/DL, TS/PP BB/BR slow updates
1. Info

In order by age:

Howard Stark - brown hair, blue eyes, father is Tony Stark, mother is Pepper Potts, 21 y/o

Grace Rogers - blonde hair, green eyes, father is Steve Rogers, mother is Natasha Romanoff, 19 y/o

Zachias Rogers - blonde hair, blue eyes, father is Steve Rogers, mother is Natasha Romanoff 18 y/o

Mars Foster - brown hair, brown eyes, father is Thor Odinson, mother is Jane Foster, 18 y/o

Melody Stark - brown hair, brown eyes, father is Tony Stark, mother is Pepper Potts, 17 y/o

Venus Foster - blonde hair, blue eyes, father is Thor Odinson, mother is Jane Foster, 17 y/o

Mercury Foster - blonde hair, blue eyes, father is Thor Odinson, mother is Jane Foster, 17 y/o

Madison Rogers - red hair, green eyes, father is Steve Rogers, mother is Natasha Romanoff, 16 y/o

Adilynn Stark - brown hair, blue eyes, father is Tony Stark, mother is Pepper Potts, 16 y/o

Adam Stark - brown hair, blue eyes, father is Tony Stark, mother is Pepper Potts, 16 y/o

Evelyn Barton - black hair, blue eyes, father is Clint Barton, mother is Darcy Lewis, 16 y/o

Lydia Barton - brown hair, blue eyes, father is Clint Barton, mother is Darcy Lewis, 16 y/o

Tyler Rogers - blonde hair, green eyes, father is Steve Rogers, mother is Natasha Romanoff, 15 y/o

Alexander Rogers - blonde hair, blue eyes, father is Steve Rogers, mother is Natasha Romanoff, 15 y/o

Xzaiver Barton - black hair, hazel eyes, father is Clint Barton, mother is Darcy Lewis, 15 y/o

Lilly Stark - red hair, blue eyes, father is Tony Stark, mother is Pepper Potts, 14 y/o

Blake Barton - black hair, blue eyes, father is Clint Barton, mother is Darcy Lewis, 14 y/o

Nevaeh Banner - brown hair, blue eyes, father is Bruce Banner, mother is Betty Ross, 14 y/o


	2. Prologue

"You... you need to leave. You all do."

"What about us? The avengers?"

"It's not safe for Howard, it's not safe for Nat's bun in the oven, it's just not safe in general."

"So, we're getting kicked out?"

"Yeah."

"But, Man Of Iron, if I return-"

"Don't come here, Meat Swing."

"Stark, this is ridic-"

"Tony, Fury won't let the av-"

"Stop. Just stop. The avengers will go on, trust me, we just can't interact outside of Avengers-related business."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because. We all deserve lives, and if we die before that can happen, _there is no point."_

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"I don't agree with this."

"I don't either, Cap."

"I just don't understand."

"Please, leave. Just go."

"This is not good-bye Man Of Iron."


	3. Chapter 1: Howard Stark

See, ever since I turned 21, my dad, the very famous Tony Stark, has kept me on a tight leash. He tells me about how _he_ was 21 when he got control of SI, and how I should feel lucky that I don't have to yet. Honestly, I feel duped. I'm still gonna have to take over the stupid thing. How can he expect me, his introverted ADHD son to completely run SI _alone_ with minimal help from Melody, my 4-years-younger sister. She's no better than me, though she doesn't have ADHD or an addiction to coffee like myself. And, to top it all off, he has kept me, Melody, Adi (16), Adam (also 16) and Lilly (14) in the stupid Tower our whole lives. Sure, as the eldest, I've left more than the others, but I don't remember ever leaving, and _no, I especially do not remember going to freaking Disney World_, no matter how annoyed Lilly, Adam and Adi get. The only times we've ever left have been to go to Gramps, my name sake's, mansion, and that's only happened 3 times. He's real weird like that, my dad. He won't let us check the news when he locks himself into his labs (that I am forbid to enter, might I add), as an example.

As of this moment, I am debating what I should wear for a confrontation that may or may not start with sneaking into his almighty lab. Dad's strict on all of us, but clothing is something he doesn't care about, so long as we are modestly dressed. We shop online, and with his approval, we can get anything. Do I wear my James Bonds suit, a blazer or a black thing that came from God-knows-where? The blazer seems like the best option for a confrontation, so I pull it on. Just as I roll it over my head, my dad says through the 'intercom' that he wants us in the living room, with the big one-sided windows. (Dad says he doesn't want people spying on us, so that's why there's one-sided windows, but I can't help but feel there's a different reason.) I groan, because of _course_, the minute I have a good plan, he has to screw it up.

I see Lilly in the hallway, just in front of me. She is my youngest, red-headest sibling, and the one that I know not a thing about. She's a girl, she's 14, and she spends more time on Tumblr and Wattpad than she does talking, so I know absolutely nothing about her other than _Jensen is sooooo cute! I would lick Benedict Cumberbatch's foreign chest. I wish a guy would tell me his favorite color is the color of my eyes!_ Yes, I have a sister who, at the ripe age of 14, is thinking about things that make my blood boil with protectiveness. Shocking. We don't say anything to each other. Baker, my robot that I made at 6 years old, follows behind me, keeping his distance from my hormonal sister. When I get to the living room, I take inventory of my dad and my other, dear siblings/friends.

Dad's on the phone, probably with Mom, and is wearing his usual- jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt. As much as my siblings and I look like each other in the face department, thats almost where our likliness' stop. Adam and Adi are both on their phones, with Adam wearing jeans and a t-shirt that makes his blue eyes pop, and Adi wearing rainbow socks, green skinny jeans with a white, long sleeved shirt over it, that is thankfully not see through. Melody is wearing a beautiful, wine-red dress that reaches past her knees, thank God and black flats that do nothing for her height. I'm in my stupid dark gray blazer with a black t-shirt under it, khakis and black-framed glasses. Lilly is wearing sweatpants that say 'Abercrombie' down the side, and a black camisole. I am the sole brown-eyed child in this family. Lilly is the lone red head. I have glasses, obviously, but I'm alone in that department, too. My hair is shaggy, Melody's curls swings slightly past her waist as she paces, Adam's hair is constantly in distress, Adi's is always straight, landing just above her shoulders, and Lilly's is always in a bun.

Dad gets off the phone, then hurries to stand. "I need you guys organized. Any ideas?" He asks, stress clear in his voice.

Adi has some stupid idea about an army line, so I end up standing in front of one end of the couch, facing the elevator, with Melody next to me, Adi next to her, Adam next to her and Lilly on the end. We don't have time to ask /why/, exactly, that we have to do this, because the elevator opens. I expect my mother. I do not get her, and instead get sight of 5 incredibly beautiful people. I know, the minute _she_ walks past the elevator doors, and into the room, that I am royally screwed. Her blonde hair is straightened, her sharp green eyes take in the living room, and all I can think is _she is beautiful_. I feel like a dork in my stupid clothes while she pulls off a blue-and-purple button down, skinny jeans, and high-tops. I'm not even wearing shoes. I glare at my dad a moment, much like my other siblings, because _ya could've told us, Dad. Now we look like freaks in front of the first people we've ever met. Thanks._

Other than my soon-to-be wife, there are 3 boys and one other girl. They all stand straight, and I can't help but stiffen my spine. Melody tenses, as well, and I think of why she's done it. A) it's the beauty of these people, B) we don't know them or C) it's because we have _no_ social skills, and that, even I, Howard Stark, self-esteem extraordinaire, am intimidated. Dad says something to them, but, sadly, my mind is frozen, and no thoughts that run into each other spill out. Dad gives me a look, one that says _say something_, so I burst out "A moose once bit my sister!"

The tension breaks, sure, but they're laughing at me, not the joke, so I can't help but feel angry, at least a little bit. I remember sitting in front of my mirror, at 4 am, practicing talking to fake people, so at least I can retract my statement with the knowledge that I _might_ not screw this up.

"Sorry. I'm just, ah, nervous. And my head was blank, and it never does that, so I just spit out the first movie quote I could think of, and now I'm rambling, I'll shut up." And then I blush. I shouldn't, Dad never does, and Mom usually doesn't either, so my _stupid _ blushing is a trait that came from nowhere, not from my fame-familiar family. My head drops, and I glance at Adam, who seems to be the only one not laughing. My cheeks flame again.

"That's Howard, Melody, Adi, Adam and Lilly. Please, introduce yourselves." My dad says, then he's down the elevator, leaving us alone. I want to scream _TRAITOR!_ but I can't, not even with half a mind to do so. I step back. Melody's the one with the pen-pal, Lilly with her tumblr and wattpad, Adi and Adam with their blogs and vines. I'm alone this way, too, only talking to Jarvis and Baker.

"I'm Grace, this is Zach, Madison, Tyler and Alex." Grace says. My wife's voice is calming, but authoritative. As much as it flows over me like silk, it pierces my skin. For someone with no social skills, I'm great with words.

"You're the first people we've met, so you'll have to excuse us. Howie quoting a movie is just an example." Melody laughs. My cheeks burn so bad, I think I might combust.

"If you guys need me, I'll be anywhere but here." I call, desperately trying to avoid looking at the new people. "I just... I'm hungry!"

"I promised Dad, I wouldn't let you leave," Adi says back.

"And Hitler promised not to invade that one place, Adi. Get real." And then, of course, I flee to the kitchen. I know what's happening, of course. Panic Attacks suck, especially ones like these, where it hurts to breathe and blinking seems like an anomaly. Dad'll be notified in about 3 seconds, but that doesn't reassure me of anything. I slide to the floor, put my head between my knees, and count to about 30 before spelling words and then defining them. It calms me down, enabling me to breathe. When I look up, Dad, a blonde guy and a red headed woman stand above me.

"I'm fine," I croak. God, I hate how my voice sounds after one of these stupid things.

My dad shares a look with the other two, then jokes about how he thought he'd have to rush _Bruce_, but I don't understand why he'd have to rush _Bruce_, so I ask about it.

Dad sits next to me, in front of the stove. "He's a guy who knows a lot about panic attacks, Howie." I hate that nickname, but everyone calls me it anyway, so I don't bother correcting him. "Guess it wasn't the _best_ idea to leave you alone, huh?"

"No," I say. "It was a great idea! Lets put these introverts into a room with beautiful people, and expect them to not choke up! _Who cares_ if one of 'em freaks out easy? Second best idea ever, second _only_ to me, of course!" I scoff. "I'm never doing the dishes ever again!"

"_Howie_," Dad groans. "I'm sorry. And, 'beautiful people'? Someone have a crush?"

I sputter, and try to change the subject. "No! What's /_wrong_/ with you today? Leavin' your kids with people they've _never_ met, the first people they've met, even, expect them to get along, assume _I_ have a crush! Do you need to be taken to the hospital? I'd drive you, but I don't have a car, and I've no idea where a hospital would be in this God forsaken town!"

"Thor's in town?" The blonde guy asks.

"Um... The Norse God? He's not real. I mean, it would be amazing if gods were real and if they came down to Earth and all that, but I am _not_ fathering some Percy Jackson wannabe. No thanks. I'd have to explain that it's mother is a god and that's why she's not there! I don't wanna have to do that! The actual probability of a god coming down to Earth, however, depends on the god. If it's like God God, then he's probably down here, but, ah, Ares? Nope. He doesn't do kids, and I don't blame him. But Balder? I have no idea, I'm better at Greek and Roman gods, not Norse gods. Are you my adopted father? Do I come from the loins of a god, Dad? Sure, I look-"

"If it helps, I remember when your mother conceived you, Howard."

I shudder. "Nope." I gulp in air. "I think I'm having a panic attack, again." Dad pushes my head between my legs, again, and tells me the stupid story he's been telling me since I was a kid, having my second panic attack ever. It's about how a guy who experimented on himself got turned into a big problem that liked to _smash_, and then had to run away and hide like some big coward. "God," I ask once I'm sure I'm not going to drop dead. "Do you _have_ to say things like that to your forced-virginal 21 year old son? _Oh, son, I remember the night you were made. I also remember you splitting your mom open and making me almost faint. Plus, at age 6, you were like "I WANT BOOBIES", ah soooo adorable. If you had friends who didn't already know, I'd be telling them. Ahhhh._ Honestly!"

"You _were_ a cute 6 year old."

"Not the point, Dad. Anyway, hi, I'm Howard Stark, complete introvert." I say. I learn that the blonde guy is Steve and the red head is Natasha and that they've heard a lot about me and that they wanna talk to Dad alone, so I grab a bag of chips and head out. When i get out there, I see that poor Baker is surrounded. "Hey! Back offa' Baker!" I almost say _Go find a different robot to annoy!_, but if I said that, and Mom found out, I would die. I rush over. So, instead, "I need Baker right now, sorry."

Don't make fun of me for rushing off. I don't do people, in case you haven't noticed. I needed to learn more about being social before I proposed, anyway.

* * *

**AN:** Hi! So, this will have slow updates, sorry. I have no idea where it's going, either. Fun, right? Anyway, POVs will change every chapter, going by age, though I might change that every once in a while. _**Featured Author is: MysteryGal5!**_ She is amazing, check her out. Please review, and God bless! :)


End file.
